Japan
Japan Other Names: 'The Fire Nation, Wa, Zipang, Land of the Rising Sun, Empire of the Rising Sun, Nippon, United States of Nippon, Area 11, Dai-Nippon(Greater Japan) '''Notable Leaders(Ancient Era): '''Emperor Jimmu(660 BC-585 BC), Emperor Suizei(581 BC-549 BC), Emperor Kaika(158 BC-98 BC), Emperor Suinin(29 BC-70), Emperor Keiko(71-130), Yamato Takeru(131-191), Chuai Yamato(192-200), Empress Jingu(201-269), Emperor Ojin(270-310), Emperor Yomei(585-587), Emperor Kammu(781-806), Shogun Minamoto no Yoritomo(1192-1199), Shogun Ashikaga Takauji(1305-1358), Oda Nobunaga(1576-1582), Nakamura(1585-1592), Shogun Yoshi Toranaga(1603-1605), Aku, The Amanto, Pikkoro Daimao, Emperor Mikado, Emperor Go-Daigo(1318-1339), Emperor Jakku(1663-1687), '''Notable Leaders(Fire Nation Era): '''Firelord Sozin(1692-1770), Firelord Ozai(1845-1850), Firelord Zuko(1850-1917), Firelord Izumi(1917-1926), Firelord Iroh II(1926-1933), '''Notable Leaders(Post War Era): '''Emperor Yoshiro(1933-1986), Prime Minister Hideki Tojo(1941-1944), Prime Minister Umataro Tenma(1972-1976), Emperor Tatsu(1986-2005), General Ryoichi Yoshi. '''Notable Leaders(21st Century): '''Prime Minister Yonetarou Migmori(2007-2012),Emperor Kenichi(2005-2025), President Yukino Ohama(2009-2010), Lelouch Vi Britannia(2018), Emperor Akahito(2025-2061), Emperor Yasuhito(2061-????) '''Capital: '''Tokyo (AKA Saffron City AKA Domino City) '''Population: '''126,000,000 '''Government Type: '''Constitutional monarchy, parliamentary republic(Former Empire). '''Language(s): '''Japanese, Ainu (minority), Hun Chiu (minority) '''Currency: '''Zeni (107 Zeni=$1 USD) '''Religion: '''Shintoism, Buddhism, Christianity (minority), Cult of Yujin. Economy Japan is a highly mercantile, business-oriented nation and has been since the end of the Second World War. Multinational conglomerates known as ''zaibatsu ''hold massive power over large sectors of the economy. Some ''zaibatsu ''belong to families such as the Kanzukis, Mishimas, Tsukiyamas and Mendous. Beyond ''zaibatsu, ''Japanese corporations are heavily involved in the manufacture of automobiles (such as Annis and Assan Motors), design of video games and other forms of entertainment and technological development. Japan’s economic growth has been steady enough some in the West fear Japan will overtake them economically within a few decades. History Creation The Japanese islands were originally created by the gods Izanagi no Mikoto ("Exalted Male") and Izanami no Mikoto ("Exalted Female"), the last of the Seven Divine Generations. The giant Catfish Namazu was pinned under the island by a stone by the god Kashima. the Giant catfish thrashing occasionally causing earthquakes. Shortly after the birth of the Home Islands came the birth of the ''kami, ''the spirits that would act as the defenders of Japan and the objects of worship for the dominant Shinto faith. Before the first humans came to Japan, the Japanese Islands were inhabited only by Japanese relatives of the Chinese Loong dragons as well as the Kami and their evil counterparts, the Oni. The first signs of occupation on the Japanese Archipelago appeared with a Paleolithic culture of farmers around 30,000 BC, followed from around 14,000 BC by the Jomon period, a Mesolithic to Neolithic semi-sedentary hunter-gatherer culture of pit dwelling and a rudimentary form of agriculture founded by the blessed beings Decorated clay vessels from this period, often with plaited patterns, are some of the oldest surviving examples of pottery in the world. The Divine Emperors The first real kingdom was founded by the sun goddess Amaterasu's direct descendant Emperor Jimmu (711-585 BC), who battled another local chieftain, Nagasunehiko ("the long-legged man"), who killed his brother Itsuse. With the guidance of the three-legged bird Yatagarasu (lit. eight-span crow), Jimmu and his brothers reached Yamato, where Jimmu ascended to the throne, founding the Yamato dynasty and thus the first kingdom of Japan. Emperor Jimmu was followed by the Eight Undocumented Monarchs, beginning with Emperor Suizei and ending with Emperor Kaika. Later members of the dynasty included Emperor Suinin who would become the forerunner of Sumo wrestling and the founder of the Ise Shrine dedicated to his ancestor, the goddess Amaterasu. Suinin's successor was Emperor Keiko, the 12th Tenno (Emperor of Japan). Keiko managed to spread his reign by conquering eastern tribes who disobeyed the imperial court like the Emishi, unifying Japan. Keiko fought together with his first born son Prince Ousu, who would later be known as Yamato Takeru. While Yamato was one of the most glorious persons of the Yamato dynasty, he is also known for his brutality. Emperor Keiko, fearing Yamato's brutal temperament, attempted to kill him with his own hands. However, Yamato Takeru's aunt Princess Yamato, the highest priestess of Amaterasu, showed Keiko compassion and lent him a holy sword named "Kusanagi no tsurugi" which Susanoo, the brother god of Amaterasu, found in the body of the great serpent Yamata no Orochi. Sending himself to exile, Yamato Takeru wandered the eastern provinces for decades, defeating many enemies of the Emperor and encountering the Legendary massive Phoenix. Takeru as an old man, composed the first renga, which is an important form of Japanese poetry. He died somewhere in Ise Province due to the curse of an angry local god of Mount Ibuki. One of his sons, Chuai, later became the 14th Tenno. Chuai Yamato was succeeded by his widow Empress Jingu (169-269),the first female Regent of Japan. She led an army in an invasion of Hun Chiu Peninsula and returned to Japan victorious after three years after invading and conquering it, thus establishing contact with the ancient Hun Chiu kingdoms as well as China, which called Japan Wa or Yamato until the 8th century. During the reign of Empress Jingu, an obscure shaman queen called Himiko founded the independant magical kingdom of Yamataikoku. The 15th Tenno was Emperor Ojin, son of Chuai and Jingu, who was conceived but unborn when Chuai died. Ojin was born three years after his fathers death as Prince Hondawake. He was crowned in 270 at the age of 70 and reigned for 40 years until he became the first Emperor to achieve godhood in 310, becoming Hachiman, the Shinto god of war and divine protector of Japan and the Japanese people. The divine played a key role in early Japanese history. Buddhism was first introduced to Japan from Baekje of the Hun Chiu Peninsula, but the subsequent development of Japanese Buddhism and Buddhist sculptures were primarily influenced by China. Despite early resistance and increasing tension, during the reign of Emperor Yomei, a strong supporter of Buddhism, Buddhism was promoted by the ruling class and eventually gained growing acceptance since the Asuka period. The Nara period of the eighth century marked the first emergence of a strong central Japanese state, centered on an imperial court in the city of Heijo-kyo, or modern day Nara. During this time, a fisher called Urashimo Taro became the first mortal allowed to enter Ryugu-jo, the Palace of the Dragon God under the sea. The entrance of a mortal into the Palace of the Dragon God under the sea was a major historical milestone for the country and the emperors were all believed to be descended from various gods. The kami and ascended emperors helped shield Japan from attack for centuries, preventing the conquering armies of Shang Yu from reaching the land. In 794, Emperor Kammu moved the capital from Nagaoka-kyo to modern day Kyoto, where it would remain for more than a millennium. This marked the beginning of the Heian period, during which a distinctly indigenous Japanese culture emerged, noted for its art, poetry and literature, as well as being the age of extraordinary beings like the tiny warrior Momotaro, the hero Kintaro, blessed with superhuman strength, the shapeshifting tankui (Japanese raccoon) of Kachi-Kachi Yama, Kiyo, the daughter of a wealthy landlord who turned out of anger into a giant snake, the conceited Prince Genji and Taketori no Okina's daughter Kaguya-hime, the most beautiful woman of Asia(whom some believe was a reincarnation of Helen of Troy). Kaguya-hime blessed with a divine appeareance that even drew the attention of Emperor Mikado, would later be granted immortality. However, Kaguya-hime was forced to go back to Tsuki-no-Miyako, the magical Capital of the Moon. The Gods were to thank for this period.These gifts were made more necessary by the presence of demonic beings such as the Kappa and Oni in Japan. Despite the beneficence of the divine for the nation, Japan would split into multiple fiefdoms that would war with each other on numerous occasions. These periods of civil war paved the way for the rise of the ''samurai ''and the accompanying code of ''bushido. Rise of the Shogunates The Heian period marked the Golden Age for the returning Japanese spirits like Kami and Oni and several vengeful ghosts haunted Japan, most notably the ghostly remains of the beautiful woman Tamamo-no-Mae and the spirit of Oiwa, who was murdered by her ronin husband. Japan's feudal era was characterized by the emergence of a ruling class of warriors, the samurai of the Dragon clan. In 1185, following the defeat of the rival Lotus clan, Minamoto no Yoritomo was appointed Shogun and established a base of power in Kamakura, where he established the Serpent's Throne, creating the Serpent Empire ruled by the Dragon clan and with it the Kamakura Shogunate, the first of such Shogunate Unifiers of Japan. After Yoritomo's death, the ancient Dragon clan was divided during a civil war: While one part remained loyal to the samurai priniciple of honor, the other half resorted to thievery, greed and deceit, thus founding the Serpent clan, which came to rule as regents for the shoguns. The Serpent Empire managed to repel Mongol invasions led by Genghis Khan from reaching the Home Islands’ shores, aided by a storm that the Japanese interpreted as a kamikaze, or Divine Wind. The Serpent Empire was eventually overthrown by Emperor Go-Daigo, who was soon himself defeated by Ashikaga Takauji in 1336. Marking the ultimate collapse of the Shogunate, paving the way for the Sengoku Period. The succeeding Ashikaga shogunate failed to control the clans' feudal warlords (daimyo), and the Onin Civil War erupted in 1467 which opened the century-long Sengoku period. During this period, Japan was divided between four powerful clans: the traditional, honorable samurais of the Dragon clan led by Otomo, the mercyless, cunning ronin of the Serpent clan led by Warlord Shinja, the wicked warlocks and undead of the recovered Lotus clan led by Lord warlock Zymeth and the wild barbarians and shamans of the Wolf clan led by Pack lords Grayback and Longtooth, who recently regained their freedom from the Lotus slavers during the Winter of the Wolf. the Wolf clan was aided by San, an orphan raised by Wolves and renamed Princess Mononoke and one of the few remaining Emishi villages led by the last remaining Emishi Prince Ashitaka. This would continue for some time with even the half Demon Inuyasha becoming involved. Unification During the sixteenth century, traders and Jesuit missionaries from Portugal reached Japan for the first time, initiating active commercial and cultural exchange between Japan and the West called the Nanban trade. Around that time, Oda Nobunaga, last heir of the Serpent Empire, united the Dragon and the Serpent clan again using force, claiming the succession of the Serpent's Throne for himself. He also aided in defeating the Villain Orochi when he and others were abducted through time. Oda managed to defeat the enemy Wolf and Lotus clan by using European technology and firearms and almost unified the nation when he was killed in 1582. Some believed he was a literal Demon. After Nobunaga's death the local creatures later known as Pokemon which had aided in his conquests began to vanish, later resurfacing.These events left the land lawless once again and bandits reigned. A Group of Seven Samurai, now Ronin, led by the warrior Kambei united to fend off an attack on a Village. Nakamura succeeded Kenji and united the former Serpent Empire in 1590. After Nakamura's death, Yoshi Toranaga utilized his position to gain political and military support. When open war broke out, he defeated the four clans in the Battle of Sekigahara in 1600. Yoshi was appointed shogun in 1603 with the aid of John Blackthorne, the first Englishman in Japan and first outsider to become a Samurai. Yoshi established the Toranaga shogunate at Edo, modern Tokyo. Mirroring purges occurring in England at the time, Toranaga began a brutal campaign against One and violent Yokai, targeted against the Shogun of the Dark, who would eventually be killed. Besieged by Demons In 1639, Japan faced several attacks from rather powerful Demons(or Akuma), including Aku. Aku had first appeared as a Black tar like substance that became overgrown. The Emperor, who had his role diminished following the Torinaga's rise, personally led an army agains the threat and was left the sole survivor. The mystical herb he was given to destroy the darkness instead caused it to gain sentience. The Emperor was imprisoned and forced to watch as Japan was destroyed. The Emperor was rescued and granted by several deities, the gift of an enchanted Katana capable of killing evil. He fought Aku and seemingly killed him, but in reality, he escaped into the earth until his powers were restored from an eclipse. In the aftermath of the chaos, The Emperor's son was born. Other areas faced attacks by the self proclaimed Demon Pikkoro Daimao(Demon King Piccolo), who ravaged the countryside, until the warrior Mutaito used the Mafuba(Evil Containment Wave) technique to imprison him in a Jar. The attacks from Aku and Pikkoro left Japan vulnerable and weakened to outside invasion. The shogunate began the isolationist sakoku ("closed country") policy that spanned the two and a half centuries of tenuous political unity known as the Edo period. During this age, Japan was inhabited by heroes such as Zaitochi, and Takezo Kensei. The Edo period also gave rise to "kokugaku", or literally "national studies", the study of Japan by the Japanese themselves. Japan faced the return of Aku, who immediately attacked and captured the Emperor. The nature of the Demon meant only the mystical sword could harm him or his creations and all resistance failed. Things were made worse when an alien invasion by the Amanto occurred. All of this had been done without any interference by the kami, ''ending many to believe the gods had abandoned them. In Reality, the Kami of Earth( now a ceremonial title as the discovery of other gods greatly reduced his activities to simply Japan), had passed away and transferred his position to the alien Namekian who now called himself Kami. Kami lacked the necessary traits for the role by his master's admittance as he was not our elf heart. He then separated his evil from his own body, only to see that very evil manifest as Demon King Pikkoro and torment Humanity. He found he could not kill Pikkoro without harming himself, and thus could not interfere. Out of personal shame, he had not interfered against the Demon Aku or the Alien Invasion. Aku and the Amanto formed a small alliance and outlawed Samurai, ending the Edo period as Samurai were either killed or took on other jobs while hiding their swords. This period would end when the Prince, now calling himself Jakku, would return from traveling abroad and training from several masters around the world including a descendant of Robin Hood. When he returned he successfully destroyed Aku for good, but fell into despair when his wife vanished on their wedding day, leaving only Jakku to remember she had existed. Jakku, after a period of isolation and sadness, returned and alongside warriors like Gintoki Sakata, the Amanto were defeated, before Jakku left the throne. Reign of the Firelords The Vacancy would be filled by those who could control the element of Fire. For this reason they had the best success at countering the Amanto and other enemies. Now they had formed their own Nation, now quickly expanding. However, the mythical Avatar was reincarnated among the Fire Benders. This left him open to be discovered and murdered by the new Firelord Sozin. Sozin then led the Firenation in a quick siege of not only all of Japan but also attacks on China, then known as the Earth Kingdom, and a strategic assault on the Air Nomads to exterminate the reincarnation of the Avatar. A Hundred Year war begun. Sozin's son Azulon continued the conquest with the destruction of the Southern Water Tribe in present Alaska. Then came the Ascension of Firelord Ozai. While Ozai seeked to gain power from a passing Comet, the Avatar returned and depowered him. He was replaced by his son Zuko, who was a friend and teacher to the Avatar. What followed was a period of dismantling the Empire's hold, which occurred smoothly with the exception of an assassination attempted, a standoff in a village too assimilated to be separated, and a brief separation between Firelord Zuko and his wife. The Meiji Period An expedition launched by Commodore Chandler Bing (captain of the Tuscarora) in 1854 would lead Japan to open up to outside influences, ending its long isolation, with the convention of Kanagawa. Subsequent similar treaties with the Western countries in the Bakumatsu period brought Japan into economic and political crises. This opening would lead to the end of the Edo Period and the beginning of the Meiji period, which sought to restore the power to the emperor, whom had been rendered powerless after the first Shogunate was established. The abundance of the prerogative and the resignation of the shogunate led to the Boshin War, the establishment of a centralized state unified under the name of the Emperor and the adoption of Western political, judicial and military institutions. The Meiji period marked the emergence of Japan as a world power. Japan would industrialize quickly, conquer Hun Chiu and exert dominance over China. The country suffered no Mollusc invasion while its forced trade partners of America and the United Kingdom were left weakened and in the mist of recovery. This allowed Japan to expand its power, forming Confederacy of East Asia by with its old ally China, winning a war against Russia. Germany launched an attack on the United States, anticipating the country's rise to power thanks to Martian technology and a counter invasion of Mars. After attacked were falsely linked to the American government. The Confederacy attacked America and conquered everything up to the Rocky Mountains, however, a peace deal with Germany resulted in that country and America turning against the Confederacy. Fire Benders would use their abilities to cause Airship fuel to explode, providing the nation with a huge advantage. The gained territory would be lost due to air raids launched by the floating city of Columbia in the waning days of the War in the Air. though Japan would keep most of its Pacific and even Asian territories. The Japanese people and American Immigrants would also rebuild the City of San Francisco, destroyed by an earthquake in 1906 with reconstruction halted by the Airship Wars. The Immigrant that settled there led to the election of a Japanese Mayor and the renaming of the city to San Fansokyo as a symbol of both heritages. The World Wars Japan, still under the Leadership of Zuko, would align with the Entente Maturinist powers during the First World War, despite its brief partnership with Germany during the War in the Air. World War I enabled Japan, which joined the side of the victorious Allies, to expand its influence and territorial holdings. Japan would reap the benefits of this alliance by conquering Germany’s Pacific colonies. Japan would go on to join the League of Nations, only to leave as it fell under the sway of imperialist nationalist leaders who envisioned a Japanese-dominated “Greater East Asia.” Japan resigned from the League of Nations after only two years. Zuko would resign as Emperor and leave the Throne to his daughter Izumi. The 1920s would prove a turbulent time as the country faced opposition from China when the Communist Earth Bender General Kuvira took over. Events would lead to Izumi resigning and Firelord Iroh taking the throne only to be replaced by the traditionalist Yoshiro. The first Non Bender on the throne in 240 years.In 1936, Japan signed the Anti-Comintern Pact with Nazi Germany. Japan would go on to invade China in 1937,joining the Axis powers in 1941. On December 7, 1941, Japan attacked the United States naval base in Pearl Harbor and declared war on the United States, the United Kingdom and the Netherlands. This act brought the United States into World War II, with the bulk of the American forces being directed towards the Pacific. Despite Japan’s best efforts, the presence of heroes like the Golden Bat and Momotaro II and a zombie research program, Japan would be forced to surrender after the atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki in 1945, along with the Soviet Union joining the war against it. Due to the bomb having turning most of the city of Nagasaki into rocks, upon its rebuilding it was renamed "Slate City", although due to the importance of being a port city, it changed its name to "Slateport City". Japan had several in project war efforts at the time such as the building of the giant robot Gigantor, experiments on the heart of one of the Frankenstein monsters. Several great Japanese scientists had constructed the advanced Battleship Yamato, which had fallen in combat with the Nautilus. the Golden Bat had also been destroyed by American forces. Japan agreed to an unconditional surrender on August 15. Emperor Yoshiro was allowed to keep his power. The war costed Japan and countries part of the Greater East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere millions of lives and left much of the country's industry and infrastructure destroyed. Postwar, Japan was placed under the military authority of General Henry Howell, who successfully was able to bring about Japan’s demilitarization. Howell saw to it that a photo showing himself next to Emperor Yoshiro, showing that the Emperor was not a god s the Japanese people had believed and that Howell was taller, bigger and more muscular. In 1947, Japan adopted a new pacifist constitution emphasizing liberal democratic practices, which was the first step to Japan becoming a modern, technologically advanced nation of the 20th and 21st century. It even had its own Metropolis which would last longer than the Berlin Metropolis but be destroyed in anti-robot riots and terrorist acts led by Duke Red. 1950s-1970s The demilitarization would to an extent be regretted by the mid-1950’s, as Japan became a hub of ''kaiju ''attacks after the attack by the first Gojira in 1954. Even the name ''kaiju ''came from the Japanese, whom would have to reckon with numerous attacks by the first two Gojiras, Anguirus, Gamera, Rodan and other such entities, awoken or mutated by atomic testing in the Pacific. This had the effect of intensifying Japanese hostility to nuclear weapons and resentment towards the US for unleashing them, allowing the ultranationalism Japan had possessed to linger. America would be occupied with ''Kaiju attacks of its own along with Alien invasion and as such many forces were forced to relocate, allowing Japan's "Self Defense Force",the "Science Patrol" to be created as groups not officially recognized as armies but with the resources of one. The kaiju ''attacks drove Japanese research and development into devices designed to fight them, leading to the development of the Getter Robos, Tetsujin, Jet Jaguar, and Mazinger Z. Sentai Heroes also appeared to defend Japan. A group including the robotic hero the Mighty Atom, Dr.Tenma and Dr. Ochanomizu, travelled to this era from 2003 and made their home in the era, with the Atom acting as a superhero. Thanks to these heroes, Japan was able to repel a Communist uprising with occurred in many other Asian countries including China, Vietnam, and Hun Chiu. For Japan this took the form of the Red Ribbon Army(named such for the band they wore). When the Mighty Atom defeated them, the Army went into hiding while experimenting with Androids of their own. Communist riots would be quelled by the armored "Wolf Brigade". Japan also endured breakthroughs involving shrinking and growing technology similar to Pym particles. this led to two notable discoveries, the invention of capsules, which could shrink and regrow resources such as Food and equipments patented by Capsule Corps, and the lineage of Giant Kaiju growing superhumans all sharing the name"Kai Nipponjin". In the 1960's the Alien hero Ultraman appeared to battle Kaiju. Eventually Operation Monster Island would be proposed by Science Minister Umataro Tenma in the period from the 1960’s to 1980’s and cooperation with the SCP Foundation. Monster Island was a spot to contain ''kaiju ''in the 1970’s. An island near Eagleland between Japan and California was chosen. Some monsters travelled their willingly, such as Gamera and Mothra and even the second Gojira, which upon helping Mothra defeat King Chidorah along with Rodan, had a change of heart and decided to protect humanity from then on. While most monsters remained on the island, some would occasionally wander off in the 1990s to attack the California city of Townsville which would often be defeated by the Powerpuff Girls. The 1980s Japan’s economy managed to grow greatly and by the 1980’s, Japan was a prosperous nation. Japan, after electing Tenma as Prime Minister, abandoned its alliance with the US out of a belief it could stand on its own. In the 1980s, The Red Ribbon Army launched another strike upon learning of the magical Wish granting Dragonballs after they were first discovered and used.They were opposed and finally destroyed by the Saiyan Son Goku in 1984 with the exception of scientist Dr.Gero, who would spend the coming decades building powerful Androids that would plague the world. Japan entered as a third party between the US and the Soviet Union in the third World War, also known as "The Wet Firecracker War" and the War of the Three Powers. Emperor Yoshiro would not see the end of the war. He would be succeeded by his son Tatsu. The 1990s saw Japan enter into a new period dominated by heroes, such as Sailor Senshi, Ichigo Kurasaki, and the return of Pokemon and this was seen as a good omen. The war would end in Japan’s defeat but a Japanese Kamikaze pilot would crash into the White House, killing President Roger Durling and most of the line of succession, resulting in Jack Ryan becoming president and the initialization of the Designated Survivor protocol. This was not the end, however. Yoshiro would additionally form an alliance of convenience with the Great Khanate, in control of China and India during the Eugenics Wars. Japan got off lightly. At home, Emperor Yoshiro and the ultranationalist General Ryoichi Yoshi, a hero of the wars, turned Japan into a fascist state. The 1990s Throughout much of the late 1980s up until the 2000s, Japan had been the epicenter of mysterious occurances - many spirits began to roam the area, known as Shinigami, Hollows, and other such names; the cause was unknown for sometime, but eventually, the "Poltergeist Report," as it came to be known, showed events leading up to the removal of the barrier to the "Demon Plane," which had been established centuried ago to prevent oni from entering Japan. Japan had begun to experience cases of juvenile delinquency and a rise in school violence. it grew to such an extent that the Battle Royale program was initiated by Yoshi. A random High School class would be selected for the program and they would then be forced to fight amongst themselves until one remained. This was the precursor to the Hunger Games. In 1994, a Japanese city was destroyed by the arrival of two Saiyans. Several warriors fought against them and while some were killed the Saiyans were defeated but the Dragonballs were rendered inert, forcing Son Goku and the survivors to travel into space to discover the source of the Dragonballs. As a result they were not on earth when the Eugenics wars broke out and many of Japan's heroes were occupied facing off against threats in space and in the underworld. Despite losing, Japan got relatively light terms, however, and would quickly restore positive relations with the US. Japan would be brought back to closeness with the US during the various 1990’s alien invasions, as the Fithp, Grados, Brain headed Martians and Harvesters targeted the entire globe for conquest. Smaller-scale alien attacks on Japan would likewise prove common (though they had been occurring for decades, alien activity picked up in the 1990’s). In 1996, the yakuza gang known as Team Rocket, which mostly operated on the regions of Kanto, Johto, and the Sevii Archipielago (and on a lesser way on the Orange Archipielago and Unova) was finaly taken down, surprisingly not by the police, but by a rookie trainer coming from Pallet Town named Red. The leader turned out to be the Viridian Gym Leader Giovanni, whom had used his reputation to hide his criminal activities. Red would proceed to become the pokemon champion by defeating the Elite Four Emperors (the four best trainers in the region), though he would go missing 2 years later. Japan would survive these thanks to its population of superpowered individuals. America and Japan became fire forged brothers, with Emperor Tatsu now considering the United States as Honorable. For a time the Sentai inspired heroes the Power Rangers were popular as they wielded abilities once used by old heroes of Japan. in 1997, Son Goku encountered time traveler Trunks Briefs, Trunks claimed Goku was meant to perish during one of the many alien invasions had it not been for Trunks's interference. Trunks explained that he was a member of a resistance led by John Connor, battling against a Machine uprising. Japan in particular faced resistance from two powerful Androids that killed most of Japan's heroes. Trunks warned the Androids would appear in 1999. Goku was struck with a heart virus and was taken into the future to recover. The battle with the Androids started off well with three of the Androids, Numbered 16, 17, and 18, reforming to become citizens. The greatest threat came from Cell, an organic being made from the DNA of the world's strongest beings. To prove his power, Cell created the Cell Games, and challenged the entire world, threatening to destroy the planet. Several meta humans appeared to challenge him. Cell proved to be a powerful adversary as he possessed the same abilities of most of those challenging him and more, was able to clone himself, and regenerate from a small portion. Son Goku sacrificed himself to attempt to destroy Cell, but the Villain survived. It took all of the Metahumans present, firing all they had at Cell to destroy him for good. Goku would remain dead for seven years until 2006. Martial Arts Champion Hercule Satan, the winner of the World Marital Arts Tournament (A Marital Arts Tournament held every four years alongside the Olympic Games, with no relation to Tournaments like The Street Fighter Tournament held by Shadaloo and the Tekken Tournament held by the Mishima Zaibatsu). Hercule would claim to have been the one to kill Cell, as the cameras recording the incident were destroyed in the fight. The year 1999 also saw the town of Kurōzu-cho overtaken by a Spiral vortex. The 2000s Japan had an incident in 2000 in which Kenji Endo and his former classmates successfully prevented the release of a Virus intended to cause the end of the world by the cult of "Yujin". this event became known as Bloody New Year's Eve. While the group became heroes following a release of a vaccine for the virus, Kenji End was presumed dead following an explosion. Into the 2000s proper, Japan has a growing economy and is generally prosperous. In 2001, an experimental virus Japan had been working on during World War II was released, resulting in Fish and worst of all Sharks with legs attacking Tokyo and Okinawa. There was the threat of civil war in Japan provoked by the National Defense Family terrorist group. Beginning In 2003, multiple criminals died of heart attacks. This was later discovered to the work of the Mass Murderer "Kira". While "Kira" originally targeted named criminals such as murderers, it quickly became clear he would kill anyone who attempted to stop him. He also targeted corrupt Leaders around the world, causing General Ryoichi Yoshi to confess to "Killing children" and then commanded to shoot himself in the head. Kira is credited with playing a hand in the Soviet Union by murdering its more corrupt officials. In America, David Hoope was made acting President while the true President Josiah Bartlet had his death face, a precaution in case Kira targeted him. Hoope was indeed blackmailed by Kira and committed suicide to prevent his own manipulation. Kira appeared to need a name and a face to kill his victims, as such many Japanese heroes did not go after him, or did so secretly. Fortunately the threat of Kira was ended. Kira's actions resulted in a Japanese civil War as corrupted leaders were killed. Robotics made a leap forward with several inventions, resulting in the creation of robotic Heroes such as The Mighty Atom in his native time and Megaman. Both heroes would be chryogenically frozen and awaken in the future, though in the Mighty Atom's case he would find a way to travel to the 1950s. As for the supernatural community, for much of the early years of the 21st century, things were generally calm. However, this calmness would cease around 2004 as a new conflict would begin. The Japanese magical community was thrown into turmoil as factions of magic practitioners fought each other over control of the Fuyuki Grail, believed by participants in the conflict to be the long-sought Holy Grail itself. While likely not the artifact in question (many scriptural analyses argued the cup of Christ was most likely a simple-looking cup and archaeologists generally agree the artifact would almost certainly be located somewhere in the eastern Mediterranean), the Fuyuki Grail was nevertheless an artifact of great power and encouraged many in Japan to invoke ancient heroic spirits to bring about its acquisition. Many wizards outside of Japan chose to prioritize minimizing the disruption this conflict would cause to the Japanese city of Fuyuki, lest it reveal the existence of the supernatural community at large. There were also increases once again in the specter of a supernatural apocalypse, from various demonic entities, which pushed many wizards to work to aid the Watcher’s Council and their Hunters and Slayers, as well as their allied Shadowhunter organization, in preventing this from occurring, as did a few other figures such as the metahuman Jesse Custer. The main reason efforts to provoke supernatural apocalypses were prevented from achieving success was due to their efforts, coupled with infighting between demons (initially led by the demon lord Mundus before he was forced out of the mortal world) and members of the Great Old One-worshipping Nightrise organization, as they favored very distinct sorts of apocalypses. However several close to apocalyptic Demonic events occurred. After years of civil war, the 125. Emperor Tatsu resigned in 2005, feeling he had failed his people. His successor Kenichi dissolved the parliament and with the reintroduction of Absolutism (called "The Big Switch) he replaced the Republic Japan with the Japanese Imperial State. A Hell portal opened up in France that also connected to Feudal Japan for a time. The Nation faced a controversy when Prime Minister Yonetarou Migmori was killed and replaced with a Demon. Also in 2005, the entire world was threatened by the Nightrise Organization summoned sentient planet Hellstar Remina. The Cult of Yujin attempted to create chaos by sacrificing the Pop Idol Remina. Remina's father had discovered Hellstar Remina and named it after his own daughter, who was born at the same time as its discovery. Hellstar Remina was fortunately destroyed by several Demon hunters before it could consume the earth, though not before the Pluto's Kiss virus damaged the Internet and Japan itself faced an earthquake it would take 10 years to recover from. The earthquake split a large portion of city off into the sea, hither to referred to as the Bund. 2005, also saw the existence of Vampires be publicly revealed by Vampire Mina Tepes, spurred on by growing romances between Humans and Vampires, Vampires converting to being "Vegetarian", and the invention of True Blood, a Blood substitute that could sedate the Vampire's hunger. The Vampires payed off the national debt of both America and Japan and Vampire countries began to be formed, one on the Bund and one in Transylvania. The new Vampire government would find itself contending with rogue Vampires and other species such as Chiropterans in Okinawa, which were hunted down by the Tepes allied Saya Otonashi. There was also, following the Demonic events of the year, an outbreak of Abnormal Agonist Syndrome, a disease connected to Demonic Activities that takes root in suicidal, paranoid or otherwise unwell individuals. In 2006, Goku was returned to life to assist the Kais in defeating the Monstrous Majin Buu. Majin Buu used a powerful attack to kill all humans on earth, but this would be undone by the Dragonballs. However, a good portion of Majin Buu survived, now a benevolent being. World Champion Hercule Satan befriended the "Good Buu". For some years, Majin Buu would enter the tournament, often defeating his opponents only to lose to the "reigning champion" Hercule Satan. Tokyo would experience severe upheaval, including the infiltration of the city by a shapeshifting alien race known only as Worms, the violent vigilante justice of the Black Rider, clashes between alien attackers and the Gransazer and the Twilight Incident sparked by supernatural phenomena that claimed 30,000 lives. 2008 saw the revival of the God of destruction Beerus who was fortunately convinced not to destroy Earth. Frieza's minions revived him with the Dragonballs before he was killed again. However Goku and his allies, known as the Z fighters, would be occupied when Trunks's timeline was attacked by a new villain who appeared to be an evil Goku. This was followed by the Tournament of Power, in which several warriors were forced to compete in a tournament to save the Multiverse, including a battle between the Mirror Universe. This would occupy the group for some time and prevent their involvement in upcoming events. New York was attacked by a ''Kaiju ''which was for a time believed to be connected to drilling by the Japanese Tagruato company, but was later believed to have been Brought over from another universe as its appearance tied in with the disappearance of the Cloverfield Station. It is now believed that Tagruato discovered the infamous "Pacific Rim" and the creature in question would be the first of many to emerge from it. 2009 saw an alien race known as the Zentraedi attack the Earth, provoking a war against them headed primarily by the Federated Nations, primarily America and Japan with the latter retitled the United States of Nippon. This would last until 2014. Perhaps aiding the Zentraedi or attempting to, an alien spacecraft controlled by the alien Ku Little Little launched into Earth, destroying the headquarters of the government of Nippon and killing the line of secession. To avoid chaos, the extraterrestrials brainwashed the populace into the belief that high school student Yukino Ohama was the leader of the country of Nippon. Only Ohamas childhood friend Junichiro Hondo was unaffected due to a metal plate in his head following a childhood accident. The brainwashing was eventually, not undone, but rather altered intentionally. The 2010s In 2010, an event called the "Careless Monday" attacks occurred in which several missiles were fired at Japan but no one was killed with President Yukino Ohama simply stating "I was careless" in response, sparking the name. A man named Akira Takizawa claimed creed for the attacks, having gained a cell phone connected to an AI amend Juiz(later discovered to be an AI built by the Japanese government as a response to Multivac and GlaDos). The cell phone allowed Takizawa to accomplish anything he wanted but he was required by Juiz to fulfill the vague purpose of "Saving Japan". This resulted in Takizawa preventing another missile attack, and he gained a following. He then asked Juiz to make him King of Japan(the second person to achieve this, the first being a Moreau sapient canine who wished upon the Dragonballs, though his title was purely ceremonial). The AI accomplished this but since Takizawa had amnesia and had only assumed an identity he could not remember. Trying to discover who he was resulted in him contacting the Vi Britannia family, of whom he had a relation. The Vi Britannia family claimed to have resulted from a secret child Queen Gloriana I conceived with an unknown lover. Vi Britannia attempted to cease power in Britain following the death of the royal family but were ignored. They believed it was their destiny to rule and if they could not rule Britain, they would rule Japan. The Vi Britannia family attempted to kill Takizawa, assuming control of Juiz and the device controlling the populace. Takizawa fled. The Vi Britannia family renamed Japan as Area 11. However, while Yukino Ohama's rise to Presidency came at a time when there was an election and great social change in Japan, Vi Britannia's swift 24 hour conquest of Japan was more of a direct takeover and many Japanese people outside the homeland began to pray for a chance to be allowed to retake their country. Most Japanese soldiers were under orders and so were occupied in combatting the Zentraedi invasion until 2014 when the war ended. The HAL 18 airline crash in Japan occurred during this time. In 2011 Magic returned to the world and millions of people all over the world were granted magical abilities or were transformed into hideous metahumans leading to genocide and anti-magic hate crimes all over Area 11 Japan. But in contrast to most other nations around the world, the Britannia Japanese and later restored government continued to support anti-magic riots for half of the following century. Once the Zentraedi were defeated, Japan worked together with the newly formed United Federation of Asian Republics in the war against Britannia. This new war consisted of Japanese soldiers, South Korea, and East Hun Chiu against Britannia's Area 11, Vietnam, and West Hun Chiu. America chose to stay neutral. The war was briefly put on hold in 2012 as a result of the spontaneous appearance of the Black Spots and accompanying monsters globally. In 2014, The political climate in Japan became very tense. In addition to resistance leaders from the vigilante Zero, there was also a growing religion called the Cult of Yujin(translated: the "Cult of Friend"). "Yujin" became a great religious figure until he was assassinated. His funeral was massive enough to be visited by the pope, something which the Vi Britannia family were forced to allow. At the funeral an assassin attempted to kill the pope and Yujin himself seemingly rose from the dead and saved his life, becoming a godlike figure. Simultaneously there was an outbreak threatening to kill anyone not vaccinated. There was also a terrorist attack that devastated Tokyo revealed to be the work of two kids alias "Nine" and "Twelve" who are believed to have been inspired by the September 11 attacks in America. The Cult of Yujin gained more support by finding and killing the two terrorists. Abroad, North Korean leader Kim Jong Un was assassinated in a US plot involving interviewer Dave Skylark infiltrating the country to interview him. After Kim Jong Un's death, North and South Korea began the process of reunifying after being divided during the Cold War, thanks to the efforts of Interim Leader Sook-yin Park. Park also committed unified Korea's forces fully to the war. Area 11 was faced with attacks by creatures they were called "Angels". Experimental new Mecha called "Evas" were created to combat them. The assault of the Angels resulted in the nation pulling its support for the Yeager project made to combat the Kaiju emerging from the Pacific rift which America, Russia and China created Mechas to combat. However, two versions of Godzilla emerged at this time, the First was benevolent, and fought monsters to protect humanity. Seeing Japan was defended by the Evas, this new Godzilla, bigger and slower but still powerful, chose instead to defend America, hunting down Kaiju that attacked it. Since this Gojira was discovered to be quite old, dating back to prehistoric times, he was named Legendary Godzilla.However, an evil Gojira also emerged, one that devastated Japan before being defeated by the Evas. This nightmare was known as Shin Gojira. The Eva program was not bloodless however. Teenagers were abused in the intense bonding required with the Evas and this would not be the only example as Area 11 reopened the Battle Royale as ''Deadman Wonderland. ''A Sport show of murder which also included Metahumans and non human combatants such as Androids. The Japanese economy boomed. For years Japan housed more mega-corporations then any other nation on the world, including Weyland-Yutani, Renraku and Shiawase. Working together with the newly formed UFAR (United Federation of Asian Republics), Japan and its Asian allies managed to send a colonization shuttle to Mars during the Second Vietnam War (2015-2024). The Vi Britannia royal family reign would end, due to a resistance led by the vigilante Zero, who assassinated most of its members, ending with the Tyrant Lelouch Vi Britannia in 2018. Japan invented the "Japanese Miracle". These radiation-scrubber nanomachines which can negate the effects of nuclear fallout not only manage to clean Japan's territory from fallout radiaton, but the arrival of the Japanese Miracle also is said to have contributed to America's waning power; since nuclear fallout could now be mitigated, American nuclear weapons were no longer as powerful as before. 2017 saw a disaster in which the underwater marine theme park LeMU, which had remained open before and during occupation on a Pacific Island, was flooded. The Japanese soldiers successfully retook the homeland in 2018. Shocked to see what it had become under the Political leadership of the Vi Britannia line and the religious leadership of the Cult of Yujin. Japan, under the "Era of Friend", instituted numerous bizarre changes, including the establishment of an Earth Defense Force, reputedly to protect Earth from imminent alien invasions, exiling those without vaccinations, and forbidding travel across regions, under penalty of death. The Japanese soldiers were thus exiled. However, "Yujin's own daughter, Kenna and several other groups staged a revolution against Yujin, joined by a seemingly resurrected Kenji Endo. However the final blow to The Cult of Yujin, and the one that would prevent them from ending the world, would come from psychopathic murderer, East German eugenics experiment and Eugenics war veteran Johan Leibert, who would later be killed by Japanese surgeon Dr.Kenzo Tenma, the second son of former Prime Minister Dr. Umataro Tenma. The 2020s The war that had started with Japan, that it was no longer part of continued elsewhere such as in Vietnam until 2024, but Japan had gotten what it wanted and saw no reason to continue. Japan, now rejoicing in the taking of the Homeland managed to send a colonisation shuttle to Mars, as well as popularize Japanese quantum computers (including the black-market super quantum unit intel processor that works as a remover of inhibitions) worldwide, all while the Second Vietnam War was still raging, now a war fought between Vietnam and the late entry of America into the conflict. Japan continued its trend of making peace by welcoming the Monster race liberated from magical imprisonment beneath Mount Ebott, finding most of them cute, though they would face some persecution from the Emperor. After the USA and Russia were conquered by the multidimensional alien empire known as the Combine in 2020, Japan used the international fear of another alien attack to expand its territory beginning with the annexation of the Philippines in 2021.Vietnam finally surrendered in 2024. That same year. Japan supported the Hun Chiu rebellion against Kim Jong Un's son Kim Jong-Chul, which led to the Second Hun Chiu War, Kim Jong-Chul's execution and the unifiction of Hun Chiu. Japan's relationship Korea and Hun Chiu improved significantly. Emperor Kenichi was also replaced with Emperor Akahito in 2025. In the following years Japan used its advanced military technology (including first GUNDAM Mechas) to expand its influence to Peru, Hawaii, Cairns and parts of California. As a result of the wars, Japan now occupied China, Korea, the Philippines, most of Southeast Asia and coastal colonies in Siberia and Alaska. Beyond Japan introduced Korea to specialized armor used by the "Wolf Brigade" which aided in quelling riots. many Western powers attempted to stop the union of North and South Korean, bringing Japan into conflict with the west. However, the Chinese invasion of the American Republic of Gilead (usually called "American Empire" or "Imperial America" in Japan), the increasing militarization of India, Europe's and Russia's struggle over the Middle East and other signs of an upcoming World War led Japan again into political isolation. In 2061 Emperor Tenno Akahito fell victim to the eruption of the Unzen volcano. His successor Yasuhito finally ended the political discrimination of mages and magical beings. In 2063, Humanity made contact with the Vulcans which was the first step towards unification of all of Humanity under a single Flag. Japan however had recovered and was prosperous and maintained its identity for some time before finally joining into the Federation, under the banner of Humanity. On the 23rd of October 2077 (later called Judgment Day), the American/Canadian Conglomerate provoked a nuclear holocaust which ravaged most of the world, damaging Europe, America, Russia, India and the UFAR heavily, leading to Japan being the only major power nearly uneffected by the atomic war thanks to the "Japanese Miracle", except for the destruction and contermination of Tokyo and Okinawa, which were rebuilt and named Neo-Tokyo and Hondo City. While the rest of the world was nearly driven to complete destruction, Japan experienced another Golden Age thanks to its rapidly increasing level of population and technology: While radiation created mutants with extraordinary psychic powers like the nearly godlike Akira, the invention of battle suits, mechas and cyborgs known as Shells or the first prototypes of the GUNDAMs (General Utility Non-Discontinuity Augmented Maneuvering (System)) increased Japan's military power even further. In 2199, an alien race known as the Gamilas unleashed radioactive meteorite bombs on Earth, rendering the former Japan near uninhabitable, required the Japanese Miracle to work overtime. Most of Japan's citizens moved into underground facilities. The war against the Gamilas was fought with Mecha such as the GUNDAMs and the EVA units, but the pride and joy of the former nation would see action. The Battleship Yamato had risen from its watery grave, the advanced technology within salvaged and the vessel transformed into the Spacebattleship Yamato, and with the old transformed by the new. The remnant of Japan vanquished the invaders. Culture Japanese culture is in many ways made of contrasting influences. In some respects, Japanese culture is very traditional and rigid. The old samurai honor code of ''bushido ''is taken seriously by many contemporary Japanese, mental health issues are rather stigmatized and respect for one’s ancestors is treated as being extremely important. The nationalism that characterized earlier periods in history has additionally never fully dissipated and many Japanese are reluctant to acknowledge human rights violations carried out during the Imperial period and prefer to disregard Japan’s early alliance of convenience with the Augments during the Eugenics Wars. Social conservatism is also rather commonplace in Japan. On the other hand, much of Japanese entertainment and youth culture is surprisingly permissive. Anime programs such as ''Kujibiki Unbalance, Gekiganger ''and ''Getsumento Heiki Mina all are made for children but have featured content that would disqualify it from being considered suitable for children by most western nations, resulting in an adult following in both Japan and America. Japanese game shows are infamously strange and in some cases considered horrifying—it was Japan that originated the concept for the ''Death Race ''series, which proved to be even more controversial than America’s ''Truman Show. ''Japan is also surprisingly open-minded on sexual behavior—polyamory is surprisingly common and pornography involving interactions with tentacled creatures, toons, Super Heroines, and Demons(both real and actors in costumes) sell rather well. This may be because of the presence of "Monster Girls", half human creatures that have perished in Japan since the Middle Ages, migrating from European countries. These Monster Girls feed on Male Sperm. Many foreigners are perplexed by Japanese popular culture, both for these reasons and because of such oddities as ''The Happy Smile Super Challenge Family Wish Show ''and other game shows. The strangeness of Japanese popular culture and contrast with the seriousness of other elements of Japanese culture is rather notable. Emperors '''Emperors of Japan Jimmu(660 BC-585 BC) Suizei(581 BC-549 BC) Kaika(158 BC-98 BC) Suinin(29 BC-70) Keiko(71-130) Yamato Takeru(131-191) Chuai Yamato(192-200) Jingu(201-269) Ojin(270-310) Yomei(585-587) Kammu(781-806) Go-Daigo(1318-1339) Emperor Jakku(1663-1687) Firelord Sozin(1692-1770) Firelord Azulon(1770-1845) Firelord Ozai(1845-1850) Firelord Zuko(1850-1917) Firelord Izumi(1917-1926) Firelord Iroh II(1926-1933) Yoshiro(1933-1986) Tatsu(1986-2005) Kenichi(2005-2025) Akahito(2025-2061) Yasuhito(2061-) Prime Ministers Japanese Prime Ministers (Post-War) Aritsune Hanakoji (American Occupational Authority)1945-1947(Sakura Wars) Akiro Mitamura (Liberal) 1947-1955(1941) Kyohei Yamane (Socialist) 1955-1960(Godzilla) Daigenjurjo Kanzuki (Liberal Democratic Party) 1960-1966 Shunzo Mamiya (LDP) 1966-1973(Zankyou No Terror) Nobusuke Tagomi-1973-1980(LDP Pro-US faction)(The Man in the High Castle) Umataro Temna-1980-1986(LDP scientific faction)(The Mighty Atom) Toru Fukushima (United Nation Party) 1986-1988(Killer 7) Ryoichi Yoshi (Rising Sun) 1988-1992(I Was Born But...) Koichi Zenigata (LDP) 1992(Lupin the Third) Chiaki Asami-1992-1996† (Rising Wind)(Sanctuary) Machiko Tsuge-1996-2002(LDP Science Faction, Tsuge sub faction)(Godzilla against Mechagodzilla) Hayato Igarashi-2002-2003 (LDP Science Faction, Tsuge sub faction later Igarashi sub faction)(Godzilla Series) Yonetarou Migimori (LDP) 2003-2005(Neuro) Takanojou Migitsuma (LDP) 2005-2008(Neuro) Yukino Ohama (UNP) 2008-2011(My Girlfriend is the President) Yuzo Asada (UNP) 2011-2012 Tsutomu Nakushima-2012-2016† (LDP Nationalist Faction)(London has Fallen) Seiji Okochi-2016† (LDP Nationalist faction)(Shin Godzilla) Yususke Satomi-2016 -2019 (LDP Moderate Faction interim Prime minister later full term) Masayoshi Shido (Renewal) 2020-2028(Persona 5) Yumi Nagumo (I/GHQ) 2028-2032(Marine Corps Yumi) Yoko Kayabuki (L&P) 2032-2036(Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex) Kuroda Kousaku (GHQ) 2036-2042(The Diplomat Kosaku Kuroda) Shizune Hakamichi (Liberty & Progress) 2042-2059(Katawa Shoujo) Tadase Hotori (Democratic) 2059-2068( Shugo Chara!) Manami Amamiya (L&P) 2068-2077(Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!) Haruhi Suzumiya (D) 2077-2082(Haruhi Suzumiya) Colonization Entry As Japan Leaders: Yamato Takeru Yoshi Torinaga Oda Nobunaga Emperor Yoshiro Unique Units: Samurai, Ninja, Legendary Unit: '''Gundam, EVA, '''Unique Building: Pagoda Superhero Unit: '''Son Goku '''Ability: Bushido, Meiji Restoration As The Fire Nation The DLC "Fire and Ice" makes the Fire Nation, The Earth Kingdom, the Air Nomads and the Water Tribe playable, as well as Westeros, which was previously playable in the Sword and Sorcery ''DLC which made Middle Earth Nations, Hyperborea and Westeros playable. '''Leaders:' Firelord Ozai Firelord Zuko Firelord Azula-''' Under a special condition in the ''Sozin's Comet '' '''Firelord Izumi Unique Unit: Firebender, Warship, Blimp, Tank. Legendary Unit: '''Yuyan Archers '''Unique Building: Superhero Unit: '''Avatar Roku, Firelord Ozai, '''Ability: Sozin's Comet-''' Sozin's Comet is scheduled to pass, once it does so it empowers the Firebenders, providng them with a boost. Prio to the comet passing an Eclipse occurs briefly that depowers Firebenders. If Firlerod Ozai is the Leader fo the Firenation he will become the Superhero Unit with Azula replacing him as Leader(the only way she becomes Leader). This only occurs if Avatar Roku is killed(by either enemy units, natural disasters or other enemies), if Roku is not dead prior to the comets passing, Roku and Ozai will engage in battle, with Fire Nation Units attacking Roku. Ozai is the only Leader to attack Roku. Zuko and Izumi do not, nor do they become the Superhero Unit. '''As Area 11 Area 11 is created if the United Kingdom conquers Japan. It is effectively a City State loyal to Britain. New Leader: Lelouch V Britannia. Unique Unit: Knightmare Frame Superhero Unit: Zero. Wonders: Kusanagi no tsurugi-''' An Enchanted Sword similar to Excalibur of Durendal. If a Civ is strong in Shintoism, the sword may be granted to a Great Person or single Unit. '''Events: Earthquakes Tsunamis '''Phoenix-'''The Legendary Phoenix appears in a spot on the map at different times in History. Many individuals searching for immortality, including Leaders, Great People and criminals pursue it. Those that do gain immortality are immobilized due to a "Curse of immortality" type effect. Category:Countries